A Last-Minute Present
by Allen.Nara
Summary: No one knew it was Imaizumi's birthday, because he never said anything. Naruko finds out casually and wants to give him a present. And be the first to do so. 'Kakaka, you'll be the envy of everyone'. ImaNaru/NaruIma. One-shot


**YOWAMUSHI PEDAL**

.

_ImaNaru_

.

_**A Last Minute Present**_

.

Summary: No one knew it was Imaizumi's birthday, because he never said anything. Naruko finds out casually and wants to give him a present. And be the first to do so. 'Kakaka, you'll be the envy of everyone!'. ImaNaru/NaruIma. One-shot

.

.

_Yahoooooo another one-shot for one of my most fav otp!_

_Before I chatter my life away, I want to take a moment to say **THANK YOU** to everyone showing their support. It is oh so appreciated, and it is the best gasoline ever for my brain-mobile. So know that you have my deepest gratitude, everyone of you. You keep me motivated and yes, writing is even more fun with that!_

_If you've been reading my fics, you know I am into fluff to indecent levels. So this is fluff too of course. And I couldn't help trying to write a fic for sweet Shunsuke-kun's b-day. Probl is, the birthday fic became two b-day fics. Ahah._

_Since social life has cut off my writing time (lol), this b-day fic is almost late (it's around 11.30 pm right now)! And the other b-day fic will take me more time to write and publish... I'm so sorry :'( But, I'm not giving up on it!_

_Please sit back and have a nice reading time!_

.

.

* * *

.

Imaizumi wasn't a particularly selfish person. He was stubborn, and sometimes a loner, and got irritated easily. But no, he wasn't really selfish, or egocentric. He wasn't selfless either, yet, he didn't consider his own birthday a matter of importance, like most people his age would. He would remember about others', but his own didn't concern him a lot.

Moreover, he felt really, really embarrassed when people (even his own family) would say 'Happy birthday' to him, so his brain was even keener at forgetting about it. Or at least at avoiding telling others.

The day of his birthday, Imaizumi, Naruko and Onoda were having a must obliged studying session at the latter's house. Books littered the table in the bedroom, dictionaries and papers on the ground, and Naruko felt like burning everything on the spot. His face was leaning on the table, ink dirtying the side of his hand while he doodled casually on his notebook. It started as a tiger, but now it looked more like a surrealist, dark blot, with fangs.

The absentmindedness in his maroon eyes was erased by Imaizumi's suddenly vibrating cellphone, and his look went from the ceiling to the offending object. It read 'Mom' on the screen. His rival picked it up with a mixed expression: bored, upset, happy. It was kind of a pouting half-smile. Naruko raised one eyebrow at that.

'Sorry guys…', the black-haired boy nodded briefly to them before answering the call. 'Hi, mom. Yes… mh… thanks…', his eyes looked down, and his voice was almost hesitant. The red-head kept staring at him, his other eyebrow raising as well. He knew he was being rude, but his curiosity finally woke his brain up after all the (half-tried) studying. 'Yes, I'm studying at Onoda's… Yeah, I thought so. Don't worry, it's okay, I know… I'll see you tomorrow. Bye'.

Naruko had to bite the inside of his mouth to avoid asking him what that was about.

'Ehy guys, after English is done… should we go for Math, or Japanese…?' Onoda asked them, his voice feeble. He was as tired as they were, but they had to be strong together. Although, the sprinter did groan out loud for the three of them.

'Japanese', Imaizumi said without missing a beat, a small spark in his eyes.

After a few minutes, his phone vibrated again. He again apologized and picked up the call. He again looked embarrassed, awkward and slightly pleased.

'Thanks dad… see you tomorrow'.

The calling thing happened again twice, and there were also five messages. Three of those were from females. Naruko recognised only Kanzaki's name.

'Argh sorry guys, I was so concentrated on the book I didn't notice the empty bottle… are you thirsty? I think I have more tea and other stuff in the fridge… I asked mom to buy some…', Onoda suddenly said, raising his head from the book. His brain was spacing out like theirs. Naruko felt like hugging him, any distraction was more than welcome.

'Yesssss! Anything's fine, as long as it's sweet!', the red-head raised a punch in the air. Imaizumi grinned slightly.

'Sweet? Really?', his eyes were half-lidded, and he was raising a brow. The sprinter blushed.

'So what? Sweet is the best! Even bittersweet is good… aren't you into sweet stuff too, Usagi hot shot?', Naruko smirked, watching as the black-haired boy threw him a look.

'Not really. I'd rather eat salty things. As a tiger, you should be into salty stuff too. Or spicy, since you love red, and love to stand out. It'd be very manly of you'

'Tsk! Mainstream is not that cool! I follow my own path!'

The all-rounder chuckled, and the red-head stuck out his tongue at him. Onoda watched them bicker with a pleased smile on his face. He had learnt over time that that was their way of expressing their friendship, and he didn't get worried (much) anymore.

'I'll be right back guys, I'll see what I have in the fridge!', he beamed at his friends, and went out the room. Both rivals blinked.

'… was Onoda sparkling just now?', Naruko asked while blinking again twice, distracted from their squabble.

'… I think so', Imaizumi looked puzzled for a moment, before fixing a folded corner of his textbook and leaf through a few pages.

The red-head leaned his head against his hand and looked at him.

'Ohy, hot shot'

'Mh?'

'What's up with all the calling and texting? Something happened?'

The black-haired boy remained silent for a moment, looking the other way. Naruko's curiosity was sky-rocketing, and his eyes studied the awkward reaction of the other without shame.

'Nothing, really… just my birthday…'

The all-rounder said it in such a low voice, the red-head almost missed it.

'WHAT?!', Naruko couldn't help the loud reaction, gaining a grimace from the all-rounder.

'It's you birthday? When were you going to tell me, next month, you idiot?'

Imaizumi's cheeks turned pink. Why was he reacting so strongly?

'No need to get so fired up… and I never tell anyone because I don't really care…'

He felt even more bashful when he raised his eyes to meet the sprinter's gaping face.

'I… you. You're crazy', Naruko said, still shocked, pointing a finger at him. 'And I don't like the fact you don't care about it. If you don't, then I will. It's the anniversary of your birth! It's something that everyone should cherish!'

The taller boy felt like not even ten years of birthday calls and messages would feel as embarrassing as what the other was saying. He felt like hiding under the table, but he had a pride to protect. Yet his poker face was entirely smashed by the red-head's enthusiasm.

'So, tonight, I dunno what you're doing, but you MUST celebrate. And, this weekend, I'll kick you if you don't party with us', the sprinter counted stuff on his hand with a concentrated look without looking at the all-rounder, luckily for him, because his face was getting more and more flustered.

'Then, you must get a present, hot shot… it's not like you have birthdays everyday…', Naruko's brows furrowed and he closed his eyes, a hand on his chin. Imaizumi hid his face with the palm of his hand. Seriously… he didn't want to go through all this…

'As a sprinter, it's a matter of pride for me to be the first, argh! Present, present… oh. Hah! I know!', his punch hit his other hand and his eyes widened in wonder.

'Kakakaka, this would make you the most envied guy in all Namiwa! Just for your birthday, the final symbol of our friendship! I hope no-one will get too jealous!'

And just like that, he got up to sit on his knees beside the taller boy, who was watching him with attentive, wide eyes and pink still marrying his cheeks slightly. Then the sprinter put his hands on his face and planted a kiss on his rival's lips.

* * *

The red-head knew he was riding his own wave of enthusiasm. After all, there was nothing better than to party for your friends' achievements and happiness together with them. He felt like slapping the all-rounder for his uncaring behaviour towards his own birthday. Maybe it was his older-brother side kicking in. Either way, the hot shot didn't need to be so unsure of himself. So tall and big, and yet so awkward.

Naruko couldn't help his playful nature either, so after almost telling Imaizumi off for being an idiot, he wanted to lighten up the mood and prank him a little. He was sure he was going to get a punch from his rival for this, but it would be worth it. He was already laughing inside at the black-haired boy's traumatized, irritated and embarrassed expression. It wasn't fair for him to have that poker-face look all the time… and his reactions were always captivating and engaging too.

Moreover, kissing Imaizumi wasn't a thought that disgusted Naruko. If he really thought about it, he could even (slightly) admit (to himself) that he was (kind of) curious. Not that he planned more than a peck, but he had never kissed a boy before, not even for a joke. He was going to kill two birds with a stone with this.

Contrary to his expectations, after taking the all-rounder's face in his hands and looking at him, the red-head felt his breath catching in his throat and his heart beating a little faster. Was it because he hadn't kissed someone since moving away, maybe...? Or because the other was staring at him? But this was a prank, so there wouldn't be a problem, right?

He ignored the sudden uncertainty in his mind and leaned in, placing a wet kiss on Imaizumi's lips with eagerness. He didn't think a boy's lips would be as soft as a girl's. Or maybe it was just his rival's perfection that went from his cycling to the smallest details of his body. Naruko didn't expect to feel appreciation instead of jealousy towards the matter.

The sprinter counted to three in his head and broke the kiss with a smacking sound. He was going to laugh at it before Imaizumi killed him, but when he opened his eyes to watch the other's supposedly angry face, he only saw a very, very flustered and bashful expression that made his grin drop, replaced by a growing blush. They stared at each other, both wide eyed and their faces competing in redness, without moving a single muscle.

Naruko tried opening his mouth to say something.

'Hot shot-'

'Naruko-kun! Imaizumi-kun!'

He let the all-rounder's face go and went back to his place in a second, staring at the door and waiting for Onoda to get up the stairs and inside the room. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply through his nose, and willing his blush away. He didn't want their friend to notice, or he'd start questioning. Imaizumi stared at his book, eyes hidden behind his growing black hair, flush still evident on his cheeks. Onoda entered the room with a few bottles in his arms.

'Sorry guys, I had to answer the phone downstairs… Do you like tea, juice or bebsi better? Mom couldn't decide which to buy so…'

He stopped talking, eyes focusing on his two best friends.

'Um, you guys all right? Maybe I should get the fan from downstairs, you're looking too warmed up. I'll go get it- '

'NO ONODA-KUN IT'S OKA-'

Both rivals were terrified by the idea of being left alone again and stopped Onoda by talking at the same time. They looked at each other, a flustered expression on their faces.

The climber was more and more perplexed but just smiled at his friends' antics when they started bickering about who copied the other and who thought about talking first. They argued like always, but they looked somehow… awkward?

Onoda blamed the summer heat and the hard work for school, and opened a small bottle of peach juice.

* * *

Luckily for the infamous cycling duo, they had still a few hours before they would get back home, and they also had more studying to be done, so both had the time to calm down a little and think… or not think.

Once they were out of Onoda's house, the latter waving at them happily before getting inside again, Naruko and Imaizumi walked together down the same road. They didn't even have the satisfaction of riding their bikes to empty their minds, because both were at Kanzaki's shop for a few adjustments.

They went on beside one another, a meter distance between them and silence filling the atmosphere.

Feeling restless as much as the all-rounder, Naruko stopped walking after a few minutes.

'Ohy, hot shot…'

His voice was strong like usual, but lacked the same loudness. Imaizumi stilled too but didn't turn around. His shoulders were tense, and the sprinter couldn't see his face, and it drove him crazy. He strode towards him and took his wrist, trying to catch his attention.

This time, Imaizumi turned and locked gaze with him, eyes alert and throwing half-hearted daggers, which didn't feel very threatening with pink-stained cheeks. Naruko had to close his mouth and gulp slightly before talking again, his own face on fire.

'Do you… do you like me?'

The all-rounder's eyes widened even more, while the red-head kept staring into them bravely with his own, 'Because that… wouldn't be bad'

The only noise around them at that moment was the wind between the trees at the side of the street, waving through the leaves with its gentle warmth.

'… wouldn't be bad?', despite his heart beating like crazy and the flush on his face, Imaizumi tilted his head sideways and grinned slightly. 'What kind of declaration is that?'

'S-shut up! You idiot!' Naruko turned so red he was almost one with his hair. He could feel his own pulse in his ears, and the other's on his fingertips around that pale, strong wrist.

The taller boy looked at him for another moment before turning around completely, stretching out his hand to cup the sprinter's jaw. Naruko held his breath, eyes watery. He couldn't even blink, and watched his rival as he placed an embarrassed kiss on his forehead in an apologetic way, before leaning his own forehead on it.

'If it's not bad, then we have nothing to worry about, do we…?', his tone was low and soft and meant for the red-head only.

Why was his rival so confident all of a sudden? Why couldn't he stick to either shy or straightforward? It drove Naruko crazy, and he feared his throat wouldn't be able to work anymore. He managed a faint 'Yeah…' before Imaizumi pressed his lips on his.

The sprinter closed his eyes and relaxed against that familiar mouth, wrapping his arms around the black-haired boy's shoulders. The latter let go of his face and placed one hand through Naruko's hair on the back of his neck, and one on his hip. Naruko's lithe frame shivered under the touch, and his hair was smooth, making Imaizumi want to run his fingers through it.

He broke the kiss after a few moments, both opening their eyes at the same time, and he bit his lip. Although he was dying of embarrassment, he couldn't care less about it, he wanted to kiss Naruko senseless, and didn't care much if they were right in the middle of the street either. Especially when he looked into maroon, dazed but lively eyes.

'… hot shot'

His voice dared the black-haired into temptation as well, with its unusual soft and low tone.

'You should be happy... You won first place in 'amazingly blushing face' today, and it's also your birthday. Kinda sorry there's no prize, huh?'

Imaizumi flushed even more, looking at him with gritting teeth. Was he getting revenge?

The sprinter loved the contrast between the other's now sparkling dark blue eyes and his fiercely pink cheeks.

'You moron…!'

The taller boy couldn't feel it in himself to be angry at the other, especially when Naruko started laughing his barky, unusual laugh that he could recognize between a million others.

But he did want a little revenge as well now.

'Are you sure I don't get any prize…?', he murmured, kissing the rival's cheek and nudging his nose through red locks, managing so to hide his lightened-up face. The smaller boy stopped laughing and even breathing, feeling long arms wrapping around his back and hands joining on the curve of his spine.

To avoid screaming or offending or do something he'd be ashamed of, Naruko opted for biting Imaizumi's shoulder through the t-shirt.

The latter let out a gasp and (almost) let him go.

'W-what was that fo-'

The sprinter kissed him, pulling the black-haired boy towards himself with a hand on his nape. He was way too tall.

'Shut up and just kiss me, you embarrassing hotshot', Naruko said with a low voice and half-lidded eyes. They were both still blushing to amazing levels. Imaizumi decided to comply.

* * *

That evening, the red-head later discovered, there was no-one at the all-rounder's house, since his parents were out for work. There was no way Naruko would have left the other alone on his birthday, so he invited himself over without a flinch, calling home to say he'd be staying at a friend's for the night. Imaizumi smiled bashfully at that, although the sprinter saw only half of it, hidden behind his hand.

The taller boy wasn't surprised that that birthday felt like his most pleasing one ever. He was with his best friend, after all. More than best friend now, he hoped. When he looked into the sprinter's eyes for the umpteenth time that day, lively and blazing and even slightly soft, he felt his insecurities fading away, no uncertainty left.

Imaizumi wasn't surprised at the fact he couldn't stop kissing his rival either. It was like racing: once you started, you would go on and on until your muscles would break, and you could not breath anymore. He dared thinking that kissing Naruko was as good as that. Maybe even more. His heart couldn't stop beating fast for even a moment, after all.

And this was how the all-rounder came to remember and appreciate fully his birthday. He just wondered what he could do for the red-head's own… but for that, he still had three months time.

He couldn't wait for it.

.

.

.

- **_END_** -

.

.

.


End file.
